


【影日】安稳

by kalipha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 我裂了，近日漫画结果让人十分意难平，乌鸦们的高中结束了。我痛心，我要死了…我永远喜欢小排球！这篇小短大约是打完音驹休息的时候发生的小故事。我永远爱影日。





	【影日】安稳

橙色的场馆，欢呼从各个角落满溢出来，无情嘲弄着败者。这高得仿佛与天齐平的天花板压得人喘不过气来。

胜利的庆祝似乎很久前就已经结束，随着肌肉对乳酸的代谢跑到身体外去。肌肉，对了，肌肉撕扯着疼痛，要好好吃饭才能让它们乖乖停止叫嚣，才能在下次比赛时尽快为我所用。

大家都戴上眼罩耳塞抓紧时间修养精神，日向穿着长裤拿着香蕉就跑，现在还趴在栏杆上看着下面场地的比赛，他都不会累的吗？

“啊——啾——！”  
“呆子，快把汗擦干然后穿上外套！还有，给我坐下来好好吃饭。”  
“是…”

清水前辈把日向的背包交给我保管，真是麻烦。  
又是那只可爱的便当布。今天日向吃的是什么呢？……五个饭团，炸鸡块、天妇罗无数…  
嘛嘛，我也差不多。

日向这小子，到底成长了多少？昨天对战稻荷崎，我以为他能接几个球完全靠运气，但是今天和音驹比赛，他的一传给我的感觉完全就像大地前辈守身后相信大家也感觉到了。不过得分我这个二传功不可没就是了……

“喂日向，什么时候你的接球变得这么好的？”  
“说什么呢，你这家伙，别看不起人，我接球技术一直优秀的哦！”  
他才把头从便当盒里抬起来，左手拿着宝矿力，右手夹着炸鸡块。头发上的汗还没有完全干透，真是的。

“呆子日向。”  
明明才入部的时候无论是发球还是传球都不能分明接触角度好好地接到，可不能输给他，要加倍练习。

“我也有在你不知道的时候悄悄努力嘛，毕竟指着你的鼻子好几次说了那样帅气的话，一定要在球场上把你打败，影山！”  
“我们下午的对手决定了，是鸥台噢噢噢！！！！”  
“吵死了。”

“疲劳山君，在这之前不要输给别人啊！”

啊啊，这精力怪物认真起来让人感到恐惧，但却不能停止直视他的眼睛。  
明亮，而且自由。这就是沐浴阳光的感觉吗？

“当然。”

当然了，呆子。


End file.
